Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Doofenschimtz is an the main antagonist/anti-hero in Series. He is a mad scientist that resides in the Tri State Area in his home Doofenschimtz Incorporated. He is a member of Luciaus’ gang and also a member of Dib’s team later on. He is also Lucius's 3rd in command answering only to him and Dr. Blowhole Greatest Strength: He can be pretty smart at times Greatest Weakness: He never thinks his plans out Voiced by: Dan Povenmire Physical Appearance He is a 6,2 man with messy brown hair who self-describes himself as being ugly. He has an unusual nose in comparison to many characters as it is very crooked and pointy. Doofenschimtz also has horse like teeth and bags under his eyes. So unfortunately for him his self-describing of himself is true Personality Like many Disney Villains he is wacky, insane and hammy. Any time he schemes his plans have a easy to see flaw that he never catches on too. Like any man should, Doofenschimtz has a sense of humor which makes all the better to like and be around. Doofenschimtz also refuses to hit girls for some reason, perhaps because he knows of the double standard. He loves singing and music although he can’t sing but that never stops him from trying and it’s always hilarious to watch him sing . Underneath his quirkiness and sometimes selfish intentions, He is emotionally scarred by his unhappy childhood, his parents treating him like crap, he has never hit a break and he decided to switch sides because being evil wasn’t making him happy anymore . Appearances Slade Strikes Back Doofenschimtz debuted as a member of Luciaus’ group who joined up with Slade. Sometime he planned to betray the boss with Chuckles the Silly Piggy, But he when back on the plan and helped Luciaus help X and the heroes. He lend his hand against the villains and after the Joker’s defeat the day was won for now. The V Team Island Adventure He returned in the V Team Island Adventure with all the other members who turned good, He played a sightly larger role than his teammates by helping Scourge against Alt Doof and his Platyborg while contributing help with the Wedding of Scourge and Fiona. The Great Time Travel Adventure Once again he returned, He and Scourge have stricken up a friendship in between the stories over Scourge’s being a father. He is kidnapped by Marceline’s dad and the Lub Glubs, Although he escaped with Lizbeth and Nibbler’s help. Now out he is ready to take down the villains mostly Alternate Doofenschimtz Allies and enemies Friends: Luciaus Heinous VII, Vanessa Doofenschimtz, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Nina, Darkwing Duck, Emperor X, Scourge the Hedgehog, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Starfire, Django of the Dead, Scorpion, Hans, Noob, Peep Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, the V Team minus Scourge, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, the Joker, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, the Noid, Professor Hinkle Trivia * He is the owner of Doofenschimtz Evil Incorporated but he also works for Misery Inc with Luciuas and his other teammates. * For some reason he is banned from Albania like Skipper from Denmark * If he was ever arrested he would spend a decade in prison * He hates golf, yet he owns golf clubs. This is because his boss Lucius likes to play it and Lucius invites him often to play with him * He is ambidextrous * He was one of two characters in his allegiance to have a kid pre series, The other was Darkwing * He is rather durable despite being weak. * He thought he had a better evil laugh than Neil Patrick Harris. Gallery dr,diif 4.png Dr.Doof 1.jpg dr.doof 3.png dr.doof 4.png dr.doof 5.png YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0015.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0022.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0023.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0028.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0002.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Third in Command Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Phineas and Ferb universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Father of Hero Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Likable villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Fifth in Command Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Guest Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Scientists Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Characters from the Milo Murphy's Law Universe